Summer Heat
by Shadowed Dreamer
Summary: [Complete]Just as she was about to roll her eyes,she saw something odd and bright red float to the surface.Kagome squinted,then gasped in realization.“Inuyasha’s clothes,”she blubbered,as her body began to fill with dread."That means he's naked!"
1. Part One, Have You No Modesty?

**Summer Heat**

****

_Summer Heat, Part One_

_By: Jazmin Turner_

****

**Disclaimer:****  I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  Honestly… -_-***

**      Summary:  It's summer.  What will Inuyasha and Kagome do to cool off?  Two words.  Skinny Dipping.  Two parts.  OOC.**

**Genres:**** Romance**

~*~

"Kagome! Kagome! It's my turn!" Shippo cried, clutching Kagome's arm, trying to pry the spinning object out of her hands.  The teenager growled, pulling the appliance protectively against her chest.

"Shippo! It's my turn!"  The kitsune pouted.

"I wanna have a turn!" he said.  Kagome rolled her eyes, then closed them, letting a wave of cool air from the fan blow over her hot, sweaty face.

It was summer in Sengoku Jidai and it was _hot_.  It was well over 100 degrees and with no fans, air-conditioning, and cold showers, Kagome was burning up!  It's not like returning to her time would help matters.  Their air-conditioning had broke as she had been racing for the well, in a hurry to meet Inuyasha's deadline before they had another big fight.  

Shippo tugged the thing out of Kagome's grasp and fanned his face.  She sighed, waving her hand in the air in a futile attempt to cool herself.  Miroku and Sango had taken off before Kagome had arrived in pursuit of a rumor of a jewel shard.  Inuyasha had been almost bursting with excitement and energy when she arrived and wanted to get a move on, but in this heat Kagome had refused.  And a few arguments and sits later they were in a field near Kaede's village with Inuyasha sulking up in a tree.

"C'mon Inuyasha!" she called.  She walked under his tree and squinted her eyes.  It seemed as if the shade offered little comfort, as the hanyou's face was as red as his kimono.  "Do you want a turn with the fan?"  As expected, he refused.

"Feh! Like I'd actually want a piece of crap like that!"  Kagome sighed.  What would really help was a nice bath in a icy cold spring.  She was positive that her short skirt mixed and matched with a feathery light white t-shirt would help her, but she was wrong.  She was soooooooooooooo hot!  And Inuyasha's irritable temper did little to soothe her.

Shippo gave a cry of frustration, throwing the fan in the grass so hard it broke.  The fins, corks, screws, and bits of plastic went flying everywhere.

"Shippo!" Kagome shouted in exasperation.  "The fan!"  Shippo cringed from the harshness of her tone, but wanting to stick up for his actions.

"Kagome that doesn't work!" he said accusingly, shaking a measly fist at the fan's debris.  "I'm still so hot!"

"I know it wouldn't completely cool you off, but it was our only chance of wind! Now you broke it!"  The poor teenager was close to tears.  It had been _her _turn next and she was looking forward to the icy chill in her face.  Kagome stooped to pick up the scraps of her fan and dumped them into her yellow back.

"Sorry Kagome."  Little Shippo turned his gaze towards the ground.  "I'm going to Kaede's now maybe she can help."  Then he scampered off.

Kagome growled.

"Now you know why I always try to kill him," Inuyasha snapped from his tree.  The heat was making him crankier than usual.

"He may be annoying Inuyasha, but that gives you no reason to kill him," she sighed as she riffled through her back.  A roll of toilet paper, a pack of gum, an extra pair of shoes, a toothbrush and toothpaste came flying out in a confusing flurry behind her.

"What are you looking for?" Inuyasha asked.  He had hopped down from his perch and stuck his nose in the bag.  Kagome swatted him away and pulled out a piece of stiff paper.  She flapped it over her face and sighed in ecstasy.  Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she ran a sweaty hand over her forehead.

"Stupid human."  She shot him a glare but soon returned her attention to the makeshift fan.

"Say, Inuyasha do you know of any springs around here.  Like ice cold ones?"  The hanyou perked up and allowed a rare grin to cross his features.

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you take me to it, PLEASE?"  Kagome flipped her large, misty-eyed expression on him that made him falter.

"S-Sure. Climb on."  He crouched down, waiting for her to spring on his back.

"No thanks Inuyasha, if it's all the same to you, I'll walk.  You're probably awfully hot in that heavy kimono of yours."  He got up and brushed imaginary dust off his clothes, giving her an odd look.  "What? I'm trying to be generous! The least you could do was say thank you!"  He made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a cross between a growl and a snarl.

Kagome trotted obediently by his side.  She would often stop and hunch over, grasping her knees with her hands to catch her breath.

"Geez! Does it always get this hot?" she asked, fanning her face with her hand.  Her clothes were sticking to her back, which she found highly uncomfortable.  Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah, every summer."

"How do you deal with it?"  Inuyasha's face – which was currently red – turned an even deeper shade and Kagome was sure it wasn't because of the heat.

"Inuyasha!" she cried suddenly. "You're blushing!"  This caused his face to flush even more.

"Shuddup! No I am not!"  He turn away from her abruptly, smacking her in the face with his hair soaked with sweat.

"EW!" she shrieked, peeling away the little white strands that had become pasted on her face.  "Jesus Inuyasha!"  He snorted but she could tell he has still blushing, because his hands – which were currently clenched into fists – were turning an interesting shade of pink.  "Why so embarrassed?"

"I'm not embarrassed!" he shouted, wheeling around to face her.  They paused in their sluggish walk to glare at each other. 

"Why is your face red?"

"It's hot out here!"

"But it's almost purple!"

"No it's not! It's all in your head!"

"No! Your face is really, really red!"  Inuyasha huffed and began to walk again.  Kagome scent – which was usually pleasant – was now becoming saturating in her sweat.  He couldn't wait to make to the spring.  She fanned her face again, sucking in a deep breath of the stagnant air.  Why couldn't there be any wind?

Inuyasha stopped at the tree line.  

"It's in a clearing around here somewhere."  Kagome swatted away the low-lying branches and followed him.  How come he was so graceful? It wasn't fair! He was a guy!  She often tripped over gnarled roots or fallen logs and became tangled up in branches, vines, and bushes.  By now her legs were full of shallow red scratches.  Inuyasha paused again.

"Look."  Kagome shoved her way by him and her eyes literally turned as big a saucers.  It was a large spring with a roaring waterfall.  The miniature, crystal-clear lake was surrounded by lush, green vegetation and boulders.

"It's beautiful!"  She wrapped him into a sweaty hug.  "Inuyasha can you take me to the top?"

"Why?" he asked quizzically.

"So we can jump off!"

"No way! It's too dangerous. You might get hurt!"

"Why are you worried? Your shard detector will get injured?"  There was a long silence as she pulled off her shoes and damp socks and began to jump across the rocks that sprung out of the ice cool water.

"No! Because Kagome will get hurt!"  She stopped suddenly and turned to face him, eyes wide.

"Y-You really mean that?"  He nodded slowly.  Kagome blushed.  It was just too hot for that! Plus, her head was too fuzzy and pounding to really pick apart what he just said.  "T-Thanks."  Suddenly, she felt his arm wrap around her waist and he pulled her to the top of the waterfall.  It was much cooler up there, with a slight, warm breeze blowing up flecks of the cold water.  Kagome shivered deliciously and grinned.  She balanced precariously on the rock that Inuyasha had set her on.  She turned her gaze towards the hanyou who was watching her critically.  "What?"

"Nothing."  Inuyasha blushed.

"So who's gonna go down first?"

"It's was your idea!"

"So what! Now that I'm up here…"

"Coward."

"There are rocks at the bottom!"

"But they're like 50 feet away from where you'll land!"

"What you measured?"

          "…"

          "Fine! Rock, paper, scissors, kay?"  Inuyasha nodded and grinned.  He loved rock paper scissors!  Kagome had taught him that during their first winter together when they were stuck inside Kaede's freezing hut bored stiff.

          "Okay." 

          "Rock, paper, scissors…shoot!"  They shouted in unison.  Inuyasha shot out paper but Kagome countered him with the ever powerful scissors.

          "HA! I WON!" she cried.  "You lose! You have to go first!"  He growled.

          "You cheated!"  Kagome stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

          "Not-uh! I won fair and square! Jump first!"  She shoved him lightly towards the edge of the waterfall.  The large, roaring sounds of it were making Inuyasha slightly deaf; his ears twitched in annoyance.

          "Feh! This…This is so stupid!" he rumbled.

          "You scared?" Kagome teased.  When had everything become so light-hearted?  Though the sun still burned at her skin she was having too much fun playing around with Inuyasha, something she rarely got to do.  Did she dare she say, _enjoy_ his attention? Of course! She relished it.  _Knowing that as soon as Kikyou shows up he'll be all over her_, she thought sadly.

          "I am not scared!"  Inuyasha's loud voice broke her from her thoughts.  She pasted a fake smile on her lips.  Inuyasha snorted.

          "Fine! Then jump! I double-dog-dare ya!"

          "Hey!" he protested.

          "Oops," she giggled.  Of course _he_ would find an underlying message in such a common phrase.  "Sorry Inuyasha."

          "Feh," he snorted again.  Inuyasha balanced expertly on a large boulder permanently embedded in the squishy soil.  He stuck his arms out awkwardly in front of him and bent his legs quickly.  He had seen people do this when they jumped into giant lakes on Kagome's tee-v.  It was Kagome's turn to snort.  He growled.

          "Shut up!" 

          "Go already!"

          "Fine!"

          Inuyasha took in a deep breath, permeated by Kagome's scent, and jumped off the waterfall!  He felt his stomach rise in his throat as the air whooshed by his eyelids, burning himself.  But if felt good to have the stagnant air whip around his body.  But _ow_.  It was painful to hit the water.  He landed with a belly flop with a large _smack_ on the surface of the water.  He winced as he began to sink quickly underwater.  Kagome chewed her fingernails, wondering why her friend was taking too long to resurface.

          Suddenly, a small, white head popped up from under the water.  He was positively soaked!  Even from all of the way up at the top of the waterfall, Kagome could see his shaggy hair glued to his face; his white ears now looked humongous and were droopy and water-logged.  Inuyasha waved to her, beckoning her to join him, with an evil grin.  Arrogance and the words, _I told ya so_, where practically oozing from that well-placed sneer.

          Kagome rolled her eyes and prepared to jump, positive that Inuyasha would catch her if she managed to go off course.  She backed up and jumped off.  A scream managed to roll from her lips as she felt the wind whip viciously at her eyelids, making her eyes water, as she felt her heart "rise" into her throat.  She landed with a loud splash, soaking Inuyasha to the bone.  Underwater, Kagome puffed out her cheeks and frog-swam.  The chilling water felt good against her previously hot skin and all of her troubles, complains, and concerns began to wash away with the current she had created.

          But, eventually, her lungs began to burn.  She returned to the surface, gasping for air, to see Inuyasha no where in sight.  Kagome looked up into the clouds.  She saw them turn a pewter gray and the rumble of thunder was close by.

          "Crud," she pouted, then suddenly, two large hands shoved her underwater.  Under the surface, Kagome's eyes widened and a few bubbles flew from her mouth as she saw Inuyasha grinning at her, effectively pinning her under him.  "Inuyasha!" she growled when they resurfaced.

          "You should've seen your face!"

          "GRRRRR! SIT BOY!"  There was a loud, effective splash as the hanyou found his face suddenly embedded in the mud at the bottom of the lake.  He saw Kagome begin to walk away from him, and even underwater, he could hear her giggling.  When the pressure on his back began to decrease, Inuyasha doggie-paddled up to the surface.  Kagome was gliding away from him, back turned towards him.  He grinned.

          Inuyasha began to sneak up on her and sprung, but she sensed his assault before he hit her, and Inuyasha managed to avoid her and fell underwater…again.  He was beginning to get real sick of this.  A few moments later he popped back up, took in a big gulp of the hot air, and winded up nose to nose with Kagome.

          The girl's cheeks burned as Inuyasha's eyes crossed to look at her.  The water – which previously felt cool – began to warm up as fast as Kagome's cheeks.  She couldn't help but think he looked extremely cute like that.  Her eyes looked down from his face to his body.  His red kimono was soaked and clung to his body, showing off his well defined muscles.  She blushed.  _Pervert! Pervert!_ Kagome thought furiously.  Inuyasha smirked, enjoying her flustered expression.  Her pink tongue darted out to moisten her dry lips, making Inuyasha almost release a moan.

          Kagome's lips.  One of his favorite things to think about.  They were full and pink, and now moist, looking absolutely delicious.  Inuyasha began to advance her, licking his own lips while she snapped out of her day dreams.  She shoved him away, face red as a cherry, while one of her hands clutched her pounding heart through her damp clothes.  Inuyasha managed to keep himself above water and he shot a glare at Kagome.  But what was he expecting? Why would Kagome _ever_ love him, a filthy, pitiful, disgusting, ugly hanyou?  He had learned to live with being a disgrace his entire childhood and for the first time he thought someone accepted him.  _I guess I was wrong_.

          Inuyasha spent the next ten minutes sulking while thunder rumbled again in the distance.  Kagome shivered deliciously, chancing a glance at the hanyou.  What was his problem?  First he was all mean, then he was arrogant, then he starting acting like a puppy, and now he was acting as if she had dumped him.  _Was he going to kiss me_? She thought wildly.  _No, why would _that_ ever happen? I mean, Inuyasha seems to love Kikyou's lips so much, why would he toy around with second rates?_  The water suddenly became cold again.

          The smell of salt assaulted his nostrils.  Was Kagome crying?  Why would she? Did he scare her?  Either way, he hated the scent of her tears, so he waded over to her and crushed her against his chest.  He growled, feeling much more of the girl's body than he usually was able, and he found that he enjoyed it.  He mentally berated himself, and made a mental note to avoid Miroku at all costs.

          Kagome's sniffles stopped abruptly, as warmth cascading down from Inuyasha's form.  The boy himself had chosen to avoid her eyes, while he rocked her back and forth until her tears dried.

          "Thanks."  He released her abruptly then ducked underwater.  "Inuyasha?"  She turned around to find him a feel feet away from her, underwater as a few bubbles reaching the surface and popping as they were attacked by the hot air.  Just as she was about to roll her eyes, she saw something odd and bright red float to the surface.  

          Kagome squinted, then gasped in realization.

          "Inuyasha's clothes," she blubbered, as her body began to fill with dread.  "That means he is completely naked!"

          _Remember to review!  Part Two coming soon!  I need at least at LEAST ten reviews to continue._


	2. Part Two, Making Up and Making Out

**Summer Heat**

****

_Summer Heat, Part Two_

_By: Jazmin Turner_

**Disclaimer:****  I do not own Inuyasha and Co.  Honestly… -_-***

**      Summary:  It's summer.  What will Inuyasha and Kagome do to cool off?  One word.  Skinny Dipping.  Two parts.**

**Genres:**** Romance**

**Thanks for all of your reviews! They were very heart-warming!**

**Well, except for the ones that rushed me, saying hurry up with the story when it has only been out for one week! I could have waited for a year to update, if I was really _that_ evil. **

**So, think about this.  Would you like me to release a piece of crap the next day, or a work of art the next week?**

**Something to ponder, right?**

**~*~**

**_Previously on Summer Heat_**

****

_"Thanks."  He released her abruptly then ducked underwater.  "Inuyasha?"  She turned around to find him a feel feet away from her, underwater as a few bubbles reaching the surface and popping as they were attacked by the hot air.  Just as she was about to roll her eyes, she saw something odd and bright red float to the surface._

_Kagome squinted, then gasped in realization._

_"Inuyasha's clothes," she blubbered, as her body began to fill with dread.  "That means he is completely naked!"_

~*~

          Kagome felt like a fish out of water.  Her heart was battering harshly against her ribcage, her throat was dry, and her legs felt like Jell-O.  She swallowed.  

          Inuyasha? 

          Naked?

          As in butt-naked?

          Did he ever wear underwear?

          Kagome shook that last thought from her head, now having an eternal battle with herself.  One part longed to see Inuyasha's smooth muscled chest, cool water streaming down his face and hot body.  The other part, the much more civilized part, protested furiously, stating that it was wrong to be a voyeur!

          Bubbles began to pop steam at the surface of the water.  Kagome squeezed her eyes shut; a trickle of sweat slid down her brow.  Suddenly, the sky began to darken, the light clouds getting assaulted by the gray ones heavy with yearning rain.  It was hard to see through the oncoming blackness, but she was able to make out the pure white head that popped out from under the water.

          "Inuyasha?"  He turned to face her, amber orbs flashing in the deepening shadows.  "Are you skinny-dipping?"

          "Skinny-dipping?" he asked innocently, cocking his head.

          "Yes!" she hissed angrily through clenched teeth.  "Skinny-dipping! Are you naked?"  Inuyasha nodded.

          "What's wrong with that? I do that every summer. The water was too hot."

          "So that's why you were so embarrassed!?" she cried, remembering the time earlier when she had asked Inuyasha what he did to cool off.  The hanyou shrugged and began doggy-paddling up to her, white head bobbing awkwardly over the water.  Kagome blushed, taking a quaking step backwards(which was quite difficult in the water), hand fisting her shirt to try and calm her heart.

          Okay here was the guy she had been crushing on for years. He was being civil.  And was swimming up to her – stark naked!

          "I-Inuyasha you perv! Get away from me!" was the first thing that came out.  

          "Perv? C'mon you should try it! You'll get much cooler," he offered. 

          "NO!" she shrieked, sure that every inch of her body was flaming red.  Inuyasha wanted to skinny-dip…with _her_?  Her breathing came out in ragged pants, her legs trembled under her weight, and her head pounded with pain. Here he was, about to show off his perfect body, and he was acting as if it were nothing!  She clamped a moist hand to her forehead, trying to wage her temperature, but the sloshing of Inuyasha treading water snapped her back to reality.  "Get away from me!"  Kagome threw one hand out in front of her, while the other was firmly fastened over her eyes.

          "What's wrong? I'm just playing around! Or is it because…I'm naked?" he joked.

          Kagome froze, heart pounding in her ears, as a nearly inaudible gasp fell from her lips.  She seized up with fear, blushing deeply to the roots of her hair.  Inuyasha took her reaction negatively and felt the icy cold fingers of doubt squeeze in on his heart.

          "Geez!" he snapped, massaging his bare chest where his heart still stung with pain.  "I was only kidding you don't have to act so disgusted."  That caused Kagome to gasp again.  She lowered her hand from her face and her eyes met deep amber orbs mixed in with pain and anger.  Her bottom lip quivered in an attempt to suppress her tears.  _I hurt his feelings! I was only embarrassed because of his nakedness! But I can't tell him that because he'll only laugh at me and run back into Kikyou's arms the next time he gets a chance._

          Making a rash decision, Kagome lowered herself into the water and began wading up to him, arms and legs slapping against the smooth shell of the water.  The clouds shifted again, wrapping a shadowy veil of darkness around her vision, but she still made her way determinedly over to him.  Suddenly, her hand hit something smooth and wet, something that she recognized as Inuyasha's back.  Her heart leapt into her throat, but she managed to swallow it down as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his hair, breathing in the sweet, earthy scent that was all his own.

          "W-What are you doing?" he attempted to sound fierce, but his words just came out broken, like shards of glass, from his mouth.

          "Comforting you," she murmured, squeezing him tighter.  Thunder boomed again in the distance, and the wind picked up, swirling Inuyasha's hair in her face.  It was so dark, she could only see the brilliant whiteness of his hair.  Somehow, this gave her more confidence because she couldn't see his sharp, questioning eyes as she spoke to him.

          "Why? After you said I was ugly?" he growled angrily.

          "I never said that!" Kagome cried.  A few tears wet her cheeks.  "I never meant to hurt you."  He ignored her, now solely focused on the smell of her tears.

          "Don't cry over me. Your tears are wasted."

          "No they're not! You have the same rights as everyone else! You know I care about you! Why don't you trust me?" Kagome worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she felt Inuyasha tense.

          "I do trust you. But, the last time I let down my defense, I got shot."  He guided her wet hand to his heart.  Kagome blushed fiercely, grateful of the darkness.

          "Inuyasha?"  He pressed her hand more firmly against his chest, so that she could feel the quick beating of his heart.

          "What's wrong?" she asked.  "Your heart is pounding."  Inuyasha sighed.

          "I trust you Kagome, I do it's just…"  He mumbled something under his breath.

          "What?"

          "I said I feel bad because…"  The intense thundering of his heart sped up a notch.  "I feel bad because I know you'll never have feelings for me because of my dirty blood and that makes me feel empty inside."  Kagome could have died and went to heaven.  Her blood darted in her veins, her palms became sweaty, and she could already hear her heart beating three times its normal rate.

          She worked her mouth several times before she was able to force words out.

          "W-What are you saying, I-Inuyasha?" she questioned.  Suddenly, Inuyasha jerked around, and pressed his lips against hers.  _I never was good with words, let's just hope this works._

          Glad for the darkness yet again, he cradled the back of her head in his arms and pressed his lips firmer against hers.  He heard her moan and that made him smirk.  He ran his tongue against her bottom lip and she shuddered, arms snapping around his neck, pulling him closer to her.  Inuyasha had to suppress a moan himself.  Kagome's lip were soft and wet, and it was like kissing sweet rose petals.  They were warm and inviting, and tasted like peaches.  But he found himself wanting more.  He licked her lips again, more insistently, making her gasp.  He then took the chance to tilt her head and plunge his tongue in her mouth.

          Inuyasha stroked her tongue passionately, crushing the girl more firmly against his bare, naked chest.  After a while, he felt her tongue tap his shyly and he let out a groan, which vibrated against her lips, making her cry out.  Inuyasha parted from her, gasping for breath.  The sun managed to struggle through the clouds again, and the proud hanyou was able to stare Kagome's face.  It was flushed pink, her lips were swollen, her eyelids were droopy, and her hair was messy and tussled.

          "Kagome?"  She shut him up with a quick kiss that only lasted a few seconds.

          "Inuyasha."  She smiled.  "I love you."

          "I love you, too," he replied instantly.  Kagome beamed at him, eyes twinkling with happiness.

          "Does this mean you promise you'll never leave me for Kikyou again?" Kagome asked.  She had immense jealousy for the girl, but how could she hate her carnation? How could she hate someone who loved Inuyasha like her? Besides, anyone who cared for Inuyasha couldn't be all bad, right?

          "Never," he responded, ripping her from her thoughts.  He rubbed his face in her hair.  "I never meant to cause you so much pain Kagome. Never. And I swear I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."  Inuyasha expected a thank you, but all he was greeted with was a flustered, blushing face.  "What?"

          "Inuyasha, you're still naked."  The hanyou blushed as well.  He was so caught up in Kagome's sweet-tasting lips and her moans of pleasure that he had completely forgotten about his state of undress.  She turned her back as he swam through the water to retrieve his drenched clothes floating lazily on the surface of the water.  He pulled them on, ignoring the chill when the touched his skin, and waded over to Kagome.  Her face was tilted towards the sky.  Inuyasha looked up, too, and got smacked in the face with a large raindrop.

          "Hey! What the fuc-"

          "Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed.  The wind started to pick up again, chilling the poor girl to the bone.  She rubbed her arms vigorously, trying to shake off the numbness while her teeth chattered.  _Geez! Weather really is unpredictable! First it was over 90 degrees and now it's freezing cold with rain!_

          "Whatever," he mumbled.  She yelped as he picked her up bridal style, fastened one of his arms under the crook of her knees.

          "W-What are you doing?" Kagome stammered, hiding her face in his shirt.

          "Carrying you back to the hut."

          "All the way back?"  Inuyasha nodded.

          "Of course."

* * *

          Back at the hut, Miroku and Sango had returned.  They were empty handed and very sweaty and flustered.  Shippo was asleep, curled up at Kirara side, while Kaede used a wooden spoon to stir some stew.  Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly burst through the door, dripping wet and chilled to the core.  He lowered Kagome gently to the ground. 

Miroku regarded her closely.  She was practically bubbling with happiness and around her eyes there was a certain glow that seemed to erase the bags that had formed there while straining by candlelight to do homework.  The gruff hanyou seemed different as well.  He watched Kagome more attentively and there was also the teeny fact that she was grinning from ear to ear – a huge task, considering his ears were on top of his head.

"I knew it."  Inuyasha's face heated up instantly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am going to be an uncle soon. Ooh think of it Sango! Once our quest it over, out dear son will have someone to play with! Though I still haven't gotten us to the most pleasurable point of our long-term relationship."  WHACK.  "Ow."  He rubbed a throbbing, pink knob on his head whilst glaring at Kagome who was now staring off into space, attempting to look innocent.

"Nothing like that happened, monk, so keep your goddamn mouth shut!"

"Such violent language, Inuyasha. Why, one can only assume with you two coming out of the rain, soaked, flushed, and with Kagome's white shirt so see through…"

"ACK! PERVERT!" Miroku earned another wallop on the head for that one.  It was Kagome again, who was glowering at him, with on hand raised, while her right arm was crushed against her breasts to save herself from any more embarrassment.  The poor houshi hit the floor in record time.  Inuyasha was now grinding his teeth together, a dangerous vein popping on his head.

"But what _were_ you guys doing out there?" Sango inquired, looking thoughtful.  "I mean…when we came back, Shippo was pouting and said that you two kicked him away so you could spend some quality time together."

"That little runt! We did nothing of the sort!"  Inuyasha frowned venomously at the snoring kitsune while Kagome smacked her left hand to her face.

"Why does everyone get the wrong ideas?" she wailed, skin now beat red.

"It's just suspicious, that's all."  Sango shrugged and went back to her tiring task of scratching her sleeping kitten's ears.  "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it yet. After all, when Miroku and I started….you know…"  She blushed.  "I didn't want to tell anybody, but he did, of course. Each couple takes a different amount of time."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Inuyasha roared suddenly, causing Kagome and Sango's hearts to jump into their throats.  "FREAKING PERVERTS!"

"But I'm only stating the obvious," she protested, winking at the confused teen.

"What?" 

"I mean, I may be from the Feudal Era, but I _do_ know what a hickey is."

Inuyasha suddenly remembered that Kagome had been licking, sucking, and biting on his neck while he was walking home with her in the freezing rain, which delayed their progress.  He now found Miroku's unconscious form very interesting. 

Later on that night, with Inuyasha sleeping outside, and everyone else peacefully snoring away except Kagome, Sango turned in her sleeping furs to look at her friend.

"Inuyasha's gone now," she whispered, smirking.  "So, what were you guys doing out there in the rain?"  Kagome grinned, rolling her eyes, as she remembered Inuyasha's lips stroking hers while he was naked when they were in the springs.

"Nothing Sango," she said.  "Just cooling off."

          **_The End?_**

**            _Okay, that's a wrap for Summer Heat. I am really REALLY REALLY impressed with the amount of reviews I received over the last few days. WOW! I never got so many reviews in one week.  Monumental! (I love that word)  I hope you enjoyed part two and I'm sorry for the delayed release.  My first attempt at part two sucked, so I deleted it and had to rewrite it all again, but I couldn't post it until Sunday because my little sister had a birthday party on Saturday and I got to watch a magician perform in front of dozens of squealing kids.  So I had no time whatsoever to edit and release this story to the public._**

****

**_            But enough about me. Please please please review, even though it's not really needed, I think this story has A LOT of reviews. _**

****

**_            Be prepared to see more short stories like this from me in the future, I already have three planned out._**

****

**_            Stay sweet._**

****

**_            ~ZeroXposure_**

****

**_            I'm 12 and still kicking._******


End file.
